A Broh Dinner
by Yaoi8293
Summary: Bolin prepares Dinner for Iroh, but Iroh is hungry for something that isn't on the menu. **This is a practice smut for I'm doing so that i can later write one for my story "The Enchanted Forest". So please review and tell me what you think. **


A/N: So this is more of a practice smut that i wrote a little while ago, hope you all enjoy it.

General Iroh sat at his desk. As a general he had many duties to over see, such as the training tactics implemented by the United forces army, the disbursements of fund to several departments, and even down to approving the food that was to be eaten by his fleet. The job got tedious after a while and soon he began drifting deep into thought of a completely unrelated topic as he approved forms without really reading them. His husband of 2 years Bolin. They had gotten married on Bolin's 18th birthday, after dating for nearly 2 years prior, sure many people disapproved of their relationship but they weren't doing anything illegal. They had been very smart and decided to wait until the earthbenders 18th birthday before doing anything sexual. Iroh thought back to that day fondly remembering how nice it had been to finally be able to feel all of Bolin after 2 years of having to stop before things got too far.

Growing an erection, he knew very well he wasn't going to get anything done the rest of that day, maybe tomorrow he could finish. Looking down at his watch he smiled, 5:00, he could make it home just in time to surprise Bolin. He stood up grabbed his coat and left, his desk still a rather large mess, but nothing he couldn't finish in a day or two. Hopping into one of his satomobiles Iroh rushed off to surprise his lover.

As he opened the door to his home, the strong aroma of food greeted him. Closing the door behind him, Iroh walked quietly into the kitchen, watching the love of his life move deftly through the kitchen, putting the final touches on dinner. Iroh loved watching Bolin cook, he seemed to be doing magic almost and the aromas were always intoxicating even with dishes he'd claimed he didn't know how to make. It certainly only made things more enjoyable that Bolin enjoyed cooking naked, with only an apron to protect him from any oil splatters.

Iroh grabbed Bolin from behind as he turned off the stove. The earthbender's body stiffened at his touch then relaxed as he felt the all too familiar touch of his firebending lover. "Looks like someone's home early" Bolin whispered coyly. He shivered as Iroh flicked his tongued into his ear.

"I wanted to see what was for dinner" the firebender whispered huskily to his lover, his hand traveling lower, one hand groping Bolin's ass, the other playing with his dick, earning a loud moan. Bolin turned into Iroh placing a passionate kiss on the red-eyed mans lips. Iroh picked up his lover, each hand cupping one of Bolin's perfect cheeks as the green-eyed wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, and forcing his tongue into the firbender's mouth. Iroh obliged happy to have the sweet taste of Bolin fill his mouth.

Iroh carried Bolin over to the dinner table, luckily the table was empty as Iroh placed him on the table and began stripping himself down.

Both men naked save for Bolins apron, Iroh climbed up on the table kissing and Forcing his tongue into his lovers mouth. He used his hands to play with Bolin's now erect nipples, causing the earthbender to moan and his body to writhe in pleasure. Iroh moved down Bolin's body, sucking and kissing his neck as he pulled the apron from between them and put it over Bolin's head obstructing his vision. He kissed and sucked on Bolins nipples as he further explored the jade-eyed mans body. Traveling further down his body he sucked and licked his navel eventually making his way down to his prize, Bolin's cock, 8 inches long and just the right thickness. Iroh licked it up and down lapping up the precum as it came from Bolin. Bolin bucked his hips up at the touch, barely able to retrain himself. Spirits Iroh's tongue was hot and he wanted Iroh to suck him off so badly.

As if reading his mind, Iroh started sucking on the head of Bolin's dick playing with it with his tongue. Bolin thought he was dying and on his way to heaven, to pleasure was so much, causing his hips to push up uncontrollably. But Iroh knew his body almost as well as he knew his own, moving his head up as he thrust, prolonging the torturous pleasure. Slowly Iroh started swallowing more and more of him as Bolin instinctively put his hands in Iroh's hair, even if he was on his back he needed to hold on to something before he felt like he would explode. Iroh's mouth was so hot, he thought he would melt and his tongue knew exactly what he liked. Bolin tried hard to resist the urge to cum but Iroh had a A way to fix that. Iroh pulled back on Bolin's dick, making a slurping sound as his dick came out of his mouth. Working the younger man dick in one hand, Iroh sucked on the middle finger of his free hand until it was nice and slick with his spit. He then resumed sucking on Bolin bobbing his head up and down slowly as he inserted his middle finger into Bolin's ass. Bolin breath hitched at the member in his ass, unexpected but welcome nonetheless. Bolin's was so close to cumming he was sweating from trying not to cum, but his body was not cooperating.

Iroh was enjoying sucking off Bolin, his cock was delicious and his pre-cum was practically shooting out. The moans that he earned made his cock throb. He pushed his finger in as deep as he could go, finding Bolin's prostate and massaging it. Bolin practically screamed out a moan as he came, his orgasm spreading throughout his entire body. Bolin's semen practically exploded out of his cock and into Iroh's mouth. He loved the taste of his cum, it always tasted sweet.

Swallowing a mouthful of cum, Iroh sucked on his dick for a little longer, sucking the last bit of cum from Bolin. Holding it in his mouth, Iroh climbed up to Bolin's face, removed the apron and kissed Bolin, let him taste himself. Pulling back he smiled down at his green-eyed lover as Bolin gave a knowing smirk.

"The appetizer was nice" Iroh started, "but im ready for the main course."


End file.
